The Balled Of Pinkie
by imtheonewhoknocks
Summary: Equestria has always had a happy vibe to it. Nothing bad could happen that couldn't be fixed. Everything could be perfect. Yet no pony could know what change would do to their happy lives. And even the brightest of ponies will have their darkest hours. Pinkie's Daughter will have to learn this lesson at a yound age


The Ballad of Pinkie

Chapter One: Warning

Equestria has always had a happy vibe to it. Nothing bad could happen that couldn't be fixed. Everything could be perfect. Yet no pony could know what change would do to their happy lives. And even the brightest of ponies will have their darkest hours.

Celestia had just begun to raise her sun when Pinkie awoke suddenly. This had become normal for her, to wake up suddenly and scared. "I guess my dreams are just too vivid for a full night's sleep" she muttered tiredly. Noticing her bed was wet from sweating, she slipped quietly into the bathroom; being careful not to wake the sleeping stallion that lay next to her. She tiptoed as quietly as she could until she stopped. A wave of nausea hit her like a bag of bricks. Pinkie then gave up on quiet and trotted loudly, waking the household up, to the bathroom. The pink pony made it to the sink before the let the contents of her belly spew out.

"Pinkie?" said a tired voice from the bedroom. "Great" she thought to herself, "I'm fine Pokey" she called back. In the mirror, she could a see the blue unicorn shuffle behind her. "This is the fifth day in row this has happened" he said while rubbing a hoof on her back. "Are you sure you aren't pregnant" he asked softly. She looked up into the mirror and said in a hoarse voice" I'm sure of it". "We've only taken so many tests" she said quietly. "Go back to bed, I'll clean this up" he said. "Are you sure, I can get it" she sighed. Pokey nudged her out of the room. "I've got it, just rest".

After losing the battle of the bathroom, she returned to her bed, where the sheets were now dry. She sighed and climbed back into bed. "I just wish I could figure this out" she whispered. "Mama" a little voiced cooed, "Are you okay". Pinkie turned to see her baby girl standing in the doorway. "Mommy is okay sweetie". She patted the bed to let her know she was allowed up. The filly got onto the bed and snuggled up against her mother. "Are you still sick mama" she said. "Only a little, are the boys up yet" she asked. "They didn't want me in their room, so they made me leave" the filly sighed. "Oh Pastry, they don't mean it, they probably just wanna sleep more" said Pinkie. "Mommy your eyes look funny" Pastry chirped. She glared at her daughter but then got back up. "Mommy did I make you mad" she asked in fear of disapproval. Pinkie walked over to the floor merrier adjacent to the bed. "No, you have a point Pastry. My eyes do look funny". "It's probably because you don't sleep" yelled Pokey, who was still in the bathroom.

"No I'm series" she said, "My eyes look like they've sunk in". The stallion poked his head out of the bathroom doorway. When he saw her eyes, his widened and his pupils grew small. "Pinkie we need to go to the doctor" he muttered. "Why" she asked, he was never this concerned about minor things. "Pinkie, we need to go now" he yelled. Pastry screamed at the sudden noise. "I'm sorry Pastry, but I need to get mommy to the hospital" he said as he nudged Pinkie with his magic.

As he trudged through the hallway he stopped to band on a door. The loud noise got an annoyed groan in return. "Needle, open your door right now" he yelled. Another annoyed groan. Pokey then swung the door open with his magic. "Needle, I need you to watch your sister" he said while trotting toward a messy bed. "Why should I, she's so annoying" said a cracking voice. "Because your mother is sick and we need to get the hospital" said Pokey as he tore the covers off of the preteen unicorn. "Fine, but if you knocked mom up again I'm not watching the new one" he said in a snarky voice. Pokey picked up his son with his magic. "Listen here you ungrateful colt, your mother is sick. And if you could pull your head out of your butt and watch your sister, you might just get video games back". He dropped him down onto the floor. "Fine, tell mom that I love her". "Already heard you, my little push pin" cooed Pinkie from the hall way.

As Pokey returned to the hall, Pinkie began to sway. Before she fell, he caught her in his magic. "Pinkie we need to get you to the hospital". "I don't think I can get back up, my legs feel so weird" she said as she struggled to stand. "I'm getting you there" he promised. He scooped her up with his magic and set her on his own back. "I promise" he sighed. Pokey then ran out of the house, determined to get help for his wife.


End file.
